Mad Summer
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Musim panas. Musim yang benar-benar panas. Apa yang terjadi di markas besar Akatsuki? Jekitot!


HOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!

Saya datang untuk menawarkn fic geje. Segeje-gejenya fic. Dan saya ga' tau gimana bisa bikin cerita kaya' begini. Muahahaha...

Sok! Baca saja!

Rating : saya bikin T aja deh!

Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto, pinjem karakternya lagi, ya?

Note : Typos, EYD mode : OFF, kacau

#############################################

Di suatu siang di musim panas, di mana matahari bersinar dengan penuh semangat dan keberingasan, anak-anak Akatsuki menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan berkumpul di ruang utama mabes POLRI, eh...ga' ding, maksudnya...mabes Akatsuki di lantai dua (?).

"Waaii! Horeee! Tobi suka musim panas!", seru Tobi riang sambil lari-lari muterin ruang utama dengan segala bentuk ke-autis-annya.

"Gue ga' tahan lagi!", Deidara, yang poninya masih nutupin mata kirinya yang lagi belekan, ikut berseru. Tapi berserunya pake' emosi.

"Toilet yang di pojokan itu kerannya macet. Lo pake' toilet yang di lantai satu aja!", jelas Pein yang topless dan ga' melepaskan pandangan dari layar tipi. Dia lagi asyik maen PS yang judulnya "NARUTO" (?). Dia milih jadi Sasuke dan lawannya sekarang adalah Gaara (?).

"Lo pikir gue mau boker?", tanya Deidara setengah emosi.

"Lha? Lo bilang tadi udah ga' tahan?", Pein masih pake' tampang ga' dosa.

"Bukan ga' tahan yang ituuuu! Lo bisa bedain orang mau boker sama orang lagi kepanasan ga' sih?", Deidara naek darah beneran. "Di luar aja lo cakep. Dalemnya? O'on!"

Pein cuma angkat bahu sambil tetap bergelut dengan stick PS.

Hei! Kemana member yang laen? Kok ga' ada suaranya?

Oh, ternyata mereka jadi korban kekeringan, Sodara-Sodara!

Itachi megap-megap di dekat jendela yang dibukanya lebar-lebar. Kakuzu dan Hidan telentang di lantai porselen sambil rebutan kipas angin mini. Kisame menggelepar-gelepar kaya' ikan lele mau dibeleh. Sasori udah pucet ga' jelas sambil tiduran di sofa panjang. Sementara Zetsu udah menguning, layu dan mati gara-gara dehidrasi. Tapi yang paling patut diacungin jempol adalah satu-satunya member cewek di geng itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Konan-san, yang tetep pasang tampang "adem" sambil baca fanfict lemon KakaIru (?).

Suasana hening sejenak...

Hening...

Heniiingg...

Heniiiinggg...

Sampai...

"PUANUASSSS!", tereyak Deidara akhirnya. Mata, hidung, telinga dan mulutnya berasap. Bahkan mulut-mulut tambahannya juga.

ZPLAAKK!

Konan-san dapet point 1000 combo karena berhasil nyambit Deidara pake' meja saking shock-nya denger teriakan hiperbolis dari tu cowok. Alhasil, Deidara-nya semaput dan jatuh tepat di atas PS Pein. Otomatis tu PS ga' tertolong nyawanya dan remuk ditindih badan Deidara.

"Deidara begooooooo'!", seru Pein.

"Gue kredit ke Kakuzu belon lunas, lo maen nyusruk aja!", Pein menarik kerah Deidara sampe' tu cowok berdiri. "Nih! Rasain!", Pein mengeluarkan Rinnengan-nya yang membuat Deidara, yang awalnya masih setengah sadar, jadi KO kuadrat.

"Ga' pemimpin, ga' anak buah, gila semua!", gumam Konan-san sambil lanjut baca.

"Kenapa AC- nya pake' acara rusak segala?", seru Itachi memecah suasana.

"Rasanya kaya' di neraka!", sambung Kakuzu.

"Dewa Jashin! Tolooooonggg!", kata Hidan melas.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasori berdiri dan menjentikkan jari, "Gimana kalo kita berenang aja?"

Kisame yang denger kata "berenang" langsung hidup lagi, "Ide bagus!"

"Tapi kalo berenang, kulitku bisa jadi item.", Deidara, yang ikutan bangun dari ke-semaput-annya, bicara dengan sok kiut.

"'Ya udah! Kalo gitu lo berendam aja di lumpur kaya' kebo! Dasar banci!", umpat Sasori pedes. Dia ga' sadar, Sodara-Sodara, kalo tampangnya tuh lebih uke ketimbang Deidara.

Member Akatsuki laen udah siap-siap melerai pertikaian yang akan terjadi antara Sasori dan Deidara. Tapi di detik berikutnya mereka malah dibikin cengok karena Deidara yang tanpa komando langsung meluk Sasori.

"Ah, benar juga! Sekarang kan ada massage pake' lumpur buat kecantikan kulit! Sasori perhatian deh!", ujar Deidara sambil mengusel-uselkan pipinya ke pipi Sasori.

Dan itu sukses bikin Itachi panas dan langsung ber-sharingan ria. Nah, kalo uda kaya' gitu, ga' ada yang berani dekat-dekat dia deh!

Yah, sebenarnya ada sih..si Pein sama Konan-san. Tapi kaya'nya mereka lagi ga' bisa diganggu. Jadi mari kita biarkan aja.

"Eh, anoo...ngemeng-ngemeng, kita berenangnya di mana nih?", Pertanyaan bego' dari Kakuzu memecah kegaringan.

"Di sawah!", jawab Sasori dongkol sambil menjauhkan tubuh Deidara darinya, "Di mana-mana yang namanya berenang tu ya di kolam renang, Dudul! Makanya otak tu jangan cuma dikasih makan duit aja!"

"Udah, udah! Jangan kebanyakan cing-cong! Ayo kita berangkat ke kolam renang, mumpung masih jam kantor dan jam sekolah. Jadi pasti kolamnya sepi,", kata Kisame sambil ngegotong tubuh Zetsu yang makin memprihatinkan dengan semangat.

"Tunggu! Tungguuu! Gue ambil pelampung dulu!", seru Itachi yang langsung ngibrit entah ka mana.

Semua cengok kecuali Pein, Tobi dan Konan-san.

"Tampang emang menjanjikan, tapi masa' berenang pake' pelampung? Apa kata Dewa Jashin?", kata Hidan.

Sementara itu di pojokan, ada aura aneh dan ga' jelas. Pein yang nyebarin tu aura.

"Udah! Lo mau sampe' kapan pose horor kaya' gitu?", Konan-san menyeret tubuh Pein yang awalnya mewek sambil melukin PS-nya yang remuk, "Kalo udah rusak mau diapain lagi? Rombengin sana!"

Konan-san menyerahkan PS yang remuk ke Kakuzu.

"Hasil jualnya lumayan buat bayar utang-utang lo!", kata Kakuzu sambil menjauh.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK! Alejandroooooooooo! Jangan pergiii!", tereyak Pein lebay saat PS-nya dibawa Kakuzu menjauh.

Oke! Dari pada kita ngomongin mereka makin ga' jelas, mari kita bayangin aja mereka udah nyampe' kolam renang umum.

"WAAHHH! AEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!", seru Kisame tak sabar sambil merentangkan tangan.

Otomatis, Zetsu -yang ada di bahunya- jatuh hingga menimpa papan pengumuman. Jadinya anak-anak Akatsuki ga' sadar kalo di papan itu ada peringatan keramat.

"Mari kita lakukan!", Itachi pasang senyum setan.

"Apaan?", tanya Deidara.

"Adegan seksi pria-pria lajang! Huahahahahahahaaaaa...", Itachi pose kaya' pahlawan bertopeng di anime Shinchan dengan pelampung berbentuk bebek melingkar di pinggangnya.

Lalu dengan beriringan, anak-anak Akatsuki pun masuk arena kolam renang. Setelah mengganti jubah kebesaran merka dengan celana renang,mereka bersiap menuju kolam renang. Kecuali Deidara yang menikmati pijat lumpur dan Konan-san yang masih lanjut baca fict YAOI. Keduanya, meski pake' bikini juga, cuma selonjoran di kursi santai yang agak jauh kolam.

Pein dan sisa anak buahnya mengambil ancang-ancang dengan membentuk formasi cantik a la cheer leader gitu. Tak lupa memamerkan keindahan dan keatletisan tubuh mereka dengan berpose gila-gilaan sesuka hati. Membuat semua makhluk hidup yang ada di sekitar atau lewat kolam renang jadi minder semua. Gimana engga'? Dari mulai pose nunjukkin otot lengan, otot perut, dada bidang, sampe' pose nungging ada semua!

"Baiklah, Anak-anak! Kita ambil lagi keremajaan kita yang telah mengering!", seru Pein mantap.

"YAHUUUU!", seru 7 anggota Akatsuki lain sambil meninju udara.

"Jangan biarkan panas menyurutkan semangat kitaa! Merdeka atau matiii! Mari lanjutkan mobilisasi umum! Mari..."

ZPLAAAKKK!

Yak! Mari tambahkan point untuk Konan-san yang berhasil nyambit Pein pake' kursi. Kali ini, alasannya sih...

"Jangan tereak-tereak! Kuping gue budeg!", katanya tenang sambil kembali selonjoran di kursi santai.

"Hikz, ayo kita berenang...", Pein mewek sambil ngelus-ngelus ubun-ubunnya yang benjol gede.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAA!", 8 orang Akatsuki berlari a la pasukan perang menuju kolam.

Begitu sampai di bibir kolam, mereka melompat tinggi-tinggi untuk terjun. Kecuali Tobi yang langsung ngerem dan gigit jari.

GRUDAKK! BRAKK! BRUKKK!

Dengan pose yang jauh dari kata keren, 7 anggota Akatsuki nyusruk berjama'ah ke dasar kolam.

Lho? Wat hepen?

Ooooooohhhh, ternyata kolamnya kering alias ga' ada aernya, Sodara-sodara!

"HEH! Bocah setress! Sudah dibilangin kalo kolamnya lagi dibersihkan! Kan tadi sudah dipasang pengumuman di depan!", Pengurus kolam yang berlogat a la sinetron Inayah muncul sambil bawa tongkat pembersih kolam.

"An...jriiiiittt!", umpat Pein tertahan.

"Badankuuuu...", rintih Sasori.

"Tulang gue remuk!", Itachi susah payah berdiri.

Jelas! Kolamnya aja sedalam 5 meter. Mana mereka pake' acara lompat gaje sebelum nyebur.

Kisame udah tewas-tewas aja deh. Kalo Zetsu, mungkin malah uada nyampe' surga!

"Untung aja Tobi ga' ikutan loncat!", Tobi lompat-lompat ga' jelas.

Sementara itu dipinggir kolam, Deidara ngakak, "Buahahahahaha, mampus lo pada! Pada cinta tanah aer ya?"

Pein yang uda geram tingkat 100, langsung me-Rinnengan Deidara sampe' sekarat. Ga' ada ampun deh! , "Dasar anak buah durhaka! Temen-temennya lagi kesakitan kaya' begini, dianya malah ketawa edan! Adududuhh...bokong gue!"

Konan-san ga' ngerespon. Dia tu tadi uda baca papan pengumuman di depan pintu sebelum kejatuhan Zetsu. Jadi dia udah nebak kalo bakal ada adegan kaya' gini dan ga' ikutan nyebur. Dia sekarang cuma ngekor aja pas anak-anak Akatsuki angkat kaki dari kolam renang sambil megangin pinggang mereka dan menuju ruang ganti.

"Niat mau nyari seger malah dapet musibah! Aduuuhhh...Dewa Jashin!", Hidan komat-kamit ga' jelas.

"Pasti bakal keluar banyak fulus buat pijat ke dukun!", keluh Kakuzu.

"He, bocah edan! Temen kamu yang satu ini kepriben?", tanya petugas kolam renang sambil nunjuk Deidara yang masih sekarat.

Pein noleh. "Terserah deh, Pak, mau diapain! Dibingkai trus dijadiin pajangan juga boleh kok! Saya ikhlas!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan langkah dengan langkah tertaih-tatih.

"Kenapa adegan seksi harus berujung seperti ini?"

FIN

###################################################

Huahahahahahahaaaa... Sangat tidak jelas kan?

Hehehe... Saya nemu idenya pas lagi telentang di lantai sambil ngos-ngosan abis maen kejar-kejaran sama kakak saya *yang sama-sama autisnya kaya' saya* sambil rebutan selang aer!

Gimana ya kalo ternyata emang bener-bener ada adegan kaya' gini di kelompok Akatsuki? Haaa... Ga' bisa ngebayangin!

Riviu ya! FLAMER! Saya mengundang Anda! Seberapa cerdas Anda mencerca fic ini! Nyaooooo!


End file.
